Délires cinématographiques
by epinespourpres
Summary: Du grand n'importe quoi, comme dans les bêtisiers au cinéma...
1. Scène 0 Prise 0

Fic qui ne sert à rien =p

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le sanctuaire sont à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating:** K, humour

* * *

Scène 0 Prise 0

Je pourrais très bien commencer avec un truc comme « Cher Journal » ou « Il était une fois »… mais on va faire plus simple. Je me présente, je m'appelle Gwendolyn mais comme c'est un peu long tout le monde m'appelle Gwenn. Aujourd'hui je suis ce qu'on appelle un metteur en scène. Oui, oui ça se dit comme ça aussi au féminin.

J'ai accepté de produire un petit chapelet de films qui sont l'adaptation de l'excellent manga Saint Seiya, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque de Masami Kurumada. Quelle chance j'ai n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que l'on se dit en premier lieu. Souvent quand vous regardez un film, vous ne vous posez pas de question sur tout ce qu'il a fallu mettre en œuvre pour le réaliser. Oh bien sur aujourd'hui avec l'informatique on peut presque tout faire mais cela demande un travail considérable quand même.

Ce que je vais vous raconter tout au long de ces écrits c'est l'envers du décor, les scènes coupées ou ratées. Tout ce que vous ne verrez jamais dans la série mais que je vous offre en guise de bonus. J'espère qu'après ça votre jugement sur vos personnages préférés ne changera pas trop. J'aurais peine à détruire vos rêves mais il faut que la vérité éclate au grand jour ! Je bosse avec une équipe de bras cassés… très doués mais très boulets quand il le faut (autrement dit à longueur de journée).

Cette première partie de mes écrits est certes un peu lourde vu que je raconte ma vie (et que tout le monde s'en fous) mais je vous promets que les prochains chapitres si je peux appeler cela comme ça, seront plus agréable à lire puisque je vous retranscrirais les dialogues. J'aurais même pu en faire une pièce de théâtre tiens. Je penserais à me reconvertir un de ces jours.

Comment ? Si je suis bien payée ? Moins que les acteurs en tout cas.

Pourquoi j'écris tout ça ? J'aurais bien voulu le faire par interview ou en bonus pour le DVD malheureusement je suis momentanément aphone à force d'avoir crié « COUPEZ ! » et autres cris en tout genre à longueur de temps donc je le fait à l'écrit.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à révéler tout ça ? Peut être le fait d'en avoir bavé pendant si longtemps pour que ces braves têtes de mules fassent une scène d'un bout à l'autre sans se tromper. Par exemple, on a dû recommencer une scène cinq fois parce que notre brave Seiya ne trouvait plus l'intonation sur laquelle il criait « Saori-san ! » Pourtant ce n'est pas un euphémisme de dire qu'il le hurle assez souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps). Mais que voulez vous ? C'est une star et on ne refuse rien à une star et pour le bon plaisir de môssieur on a recommencé et recommencé… jusqu'à ce que je le menace de diviser son salaire par deux. Etrangement il a tout de suite retrouvé le bon ton. J'en ai pris note et cette menace suprême est devenue la carotte qui fait avancer les mulets récalcitrants.

Et là bien sur je vous entends arriver. Pourquoi a-t-on choisi Seiya pour être le héros (ne nous encombrons pas des noms ils ont tous le même que dans le manga… si si je vous assure) ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, des gamins bruns prétentieux ça court les rues, y a qu'à se pencher. Vous voulez que je vous disent, il était le seul et je dis bien LE SEUL à pouvoir pousser son cri (le fameux « Saori saaaaaaaaaan ! ») plus quarante fois en une minute sans même être essoufflé. Ca nous a tous convaincu… on ne s'est rendu compte qu'après que finalement on avait peut être fait une erreur.

Vous voulez savoir comment se sont passé les autres castings ? Vous croyez que les hommes beaux comme des Dieux aux cheveux loooooooong et de couleur… peu ordinaire courent les rues ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Il nous a suffit de trouver ceux qui ressemblaient le plus aux héros du manga. Comment, du maquillage ? Que nenni mon ami ! Chez nous ce n'est que du naturel ! 100% pur chair véritable, du beau gosse tout en muscle sans un gramme de graisse, 16€ le kilo et… euh non la je m'égare. Bref que du beau, que du bon et le meilleur c'est que moi j'avais accès aux loges de ces messieurs ! Et toc ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien que je m'accorde quelques privilèges non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris des photos. Si vous êtes sages, je vous les montrerais.

Bon je pense en avoir finis pour le moment, on se retrouve donc la prochaine fois. D'ici là portez-vous bien.

C'était le mot de l'auteur

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. Scène 1 Prise 1

Deux trois mises au point avant de démarrer mes amis. Ce que j'appelle un plateau mouvant c'est une plaque montée sur rails où on installe la caméra et où je squatte. Cette plaque suit les acteurs quand ils se déplacent en courant ou quand il faut leur tourner autour. Ensuite deuxième information, près de moi il n'y a que mon caméraman (que je choisis, et oui vive le métier de metteur en scène, tout est permis). Je déteste avoir des pies bavardes près de moi. Non je ne suis pas maniaque… d'accord j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Un temps superbe, pas de vent, pas d'incident à déplorer pendant la nuit et la matinée, bref l'idéal pour tourner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le plateau mouvant était opérationnel, le caméraman était installé. La montée des marches au pas de course allait pouvoir être filmée.

Nos acteurs attendaient patiemment, en armure et prêt à partir. Pour cette scène, Shun et Seiya était les seuls personnages requis. Le but était de courir dans les escaliers pour atteindre le temple de la Vierge. On allait pouvoir tourner en toute quiétude… ou presque.

Je peux vous assurer que des journées de tournage qui commence si bien dans ce métier c'est un cauchemar. On peut être certain que quelque chose va planter quelque part mais on ne sait ni quand ni où cela arrivera. Vous allez me trouver parano à dire ça mais je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai. J'ai des tas d'exemple mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

Revenons à notre scène. Le clap est levé, la scène annoncée, la première prise va pouvoir commencer. Je me saisis donc de mon mégaphone.

**- Moteur… ACTION !**

Et c'est partit ! Nos deux protagonistes se sont élancés dans les escaliers à grande vitesse et le plateau mouvant les suit, calqué sur la même vitesse qu'eux. Du vrai travail de pro ! Il a pourtant suffit d'une seconde, une seule seconde où j'ai détourné les yeux et notre brave Seiya était totalement sortit du champ.

**- COUPEZ !**

Et sans mégaphone, pas besoin dans ces cas là. Et oui, 10 ans de métier que voulez-vous c'est ça le talent. Les machines se stoppèrent et ce fut l'hilarité générale.

Bien énervée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle je réclamai le silence.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est ce bon à rien ?**

Oui je sais, j'insulte mes acteurs mais me foirer une scène qui avait si bien commencé c'est le faire exprès ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il allait nous arriver une tuile. Bref, une fois n'est pas coutume, je reposais ma question. Mon caméraman, mort de rire bien sur, me fit le signe de porter mon regard un peu plus bas ce que je m'empressai de faire.

En effet il y avait de quoi rire mais je me demandais si je n'allais pas pleurer un peu aussi. Imaginez un instant, notre poney et boulet national la tête sur une marche, les bras ballants et le derrière en l'air, le tout avec la tête de quelqu'un qu'on dirait sortit d'une centrifugeuse… arrêtez de rire ! Ce bouffon à planter ma prise de vue ! Quoi que… je me tournai vers mon monsieur caméra du jour.

**- Rallume le bazar et filmes-moi ça.**

Inutile de me le dire je sais que ce que je fais c'est dégueulasse mais il l'avait cherché non ? Cet idiot finit avait tout simplement loupé une marche et s'était mangé celle du dessus. A défaut de tourner un film, on gagnera la récompense à VidéoGag. C'est nettement moins glorifiant mais c'est mieux que rien et puis ça créé des souvenirs, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Il va de soi que la scène n'a pu être tournée le jour même, on ne disposait pas de Seiya de remplacement. A la place on s'est fait une pause vidéo… il n'a pas apprécié mais qu'importe ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'en tirer simplement avec une bosse sur le front ?

Et pour information, voici le bilan des « erreurs » comptabilisées sur toutes les scènes de monté de marches :

* Bleus, plaies et bosses

* Un total de 18 chutes (dont 13 par Seiya)

* Des points de côtés

* Des plaintes « J'en ai marre de ces saletés de marches » (et d'autres beaucoup moins polie)

* Etc.

* * *

Et voilà comment je commence mes conneries pures et simples =p

En espérant que vous appréciez


	3. Scène 2 Prises 1,2,3

Cher lecteur Bonjour (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça), l'épisode d'aujourd'hui se déroule au pied du temple du Bélier, dans le cours de l'après-midi. Nos acteurs cette fois sont Shion et Dohko.

Je sais ! Ce que je vous raconte ne suit absolument pas la chronologie de l'histoire. Non mais franchement, passer du chapitre du Sanctuaire au chapitre Hadès comme ça ! Sans prévenir en plus ? Et bien oui et en plus le meilleur c'est que je m'en moque ! Et toc !

Revenons à notre Bélier… à notre Balance plutôt car avant d'entrer en scène si je puis dire, il faut effectuer une petite mise au point avec un certain « petit » mot. Pour ce faire je lui ai d'abord proposé un exercice de prononciation (que vous pouvez vous amuser à faire chez vous si le cœur vous en dit et sans rigoler hein).

**- Vas-y répète « Mille millions de merveilleux musiciens murmurent des mélodies multiples et mirifiques ».**

**- Mille millions de merveilleux musiciens murmurent des mélodies multiples et mirifiques.**

**- Impeccable, maintenant « Miaou! Raoul a son caoutchouc rempli d'aoûtats. Le paon est saoul comme un faon piqué par un taon en Août. Un peu de cacao et ce sera le chaos! »**

**- C'est quoi ces phrases ?**

**- Ne t'en occupes pas et répète !**

**- Miaou! Raoul a son caoutchouc rempli d'aoûtats. Le paon est saoul comme un faon piqué par un taon en Août. Un peu de cacao et ce sera le chaos!**

**- Parfait maintenant répètes-moi ton mot**

**- Euh, Méso…**

**- Non ! Déjà ce n'est pas « Mé » mais « Mi ». Recommence.**

**- Misope… je sais plus quoi.**

**- Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonnée. Il n'y a pas de souffleur ici. Il va bien falloir que tu le retiennes ce stupide mot.**

J'eu droit à un soupir pour toute réponse.

**- Répète-moi ce mot !**

**- Misope…**

**- …thamenos. Encore.**

**- Misopethamenos.**

**- Bien, encore une fois.**

**- Misopethamenos.**

**- Voilà, tu le retiendras ?**

**- Je pense que oui**

**- Enlèves-moi le « je pense que ». Tu le retiendras ?**

**- Oui**

**- Parfait !**

Cela fait, je me saisis de mon fidèle mégaphone et lança un « En place » puissant. Oui il faut savoir se faire entendre dans ce métier surtout quand on est une femme d'à peine un mètre soixante au milieu de tous ces hommes bizarrement plus grand que la moyenne autorisée pour ne pas gâcher la vue des autres et tout en muscle. Bref !

_Prise 1_

Après que tout le monde se soit mis en place, moi y compris, le clap fut visible par tous, la scène fut annoncée et je prononçais la formule magique :

**- Moteur… ACTION !**

Et bla bla bla, je vous passe les détails de la scène vous la connaissez déjà. Si ce n'est pas le cas et bien regardez la série. Vous penserez à moi. Passons, pour le moment j'attendais l'instant fatidique de la première prononciation de ce magnifique mot… notre brave Balance pris une inspiration avant la fameuse réplique et :

**- [ … ] Mi…so… euh**

**- COUPEZ ! Je le savais ! J'étais sure qu'il allait me la louper ! On recommence ! Et c'est « Misopethamenos » nom d'un chien !**

**- Misopethamenos**, répéta-t-il.

**- C'est ça ! On recommence à la phrase d'avant. ACTION !**

Quand je vous dis que je me bousille la voix…

_Prise 2_

C'est repartit pour un tour, qu'allait-il me baver cette fois ?

**- [ … ] Misopethenos**

Ce fut le silence total sur le plateau. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi à l'exception de Dohko qui devait sentir qu'il m'en avait encore fait une.

**- … coupez**, annonçais-je finalement. **Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y attendais ?**

**- C'était couru**, me fis mon caméraman du jour.

**- Mouais. MISOPETHAMENOS !**, hurlais-je à travers mon mégaphone. **On recommence ACTION !**

Impatiente, moi ? Non, absolument pas… vous ne me croyez pas ?... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

_Prise 3_

Pour la troisième fois, mes acteurs répétèrent leurs répliques…

**- [ … ] Misopethamenos… Hey j'ai réussi !**

Une fois de plus ce fut le grand silence… petite différence cependant il fut suivi d'un fou rire bien que je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout.

**- …dis-moi que je rêve.**

**- Non**, répondit mon caméraman mort de rire.

**- POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS CONTINUE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AVAIS BESOIN DE T'ESCLAFFER ALORS QUE LA REPLIQUE ETAIT BONNE STUPIDE BALANCE ! ON DOIT RECOMMENCER PAR TA FAUTE !**

**- Oups… je n'avais pas pensé à ça…**

Seuls ceux présents sur le plateau ce jour là virent la scène suivante. Un mégaphone traversa le décor et vint violemment frapper Dohko. On ne sut jamais d'où il venait ni qui l'avait lancé… Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

* * *

Ben oui, c'est des conneries vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Non ne me frappez pas j'ai rien fait ! Et puis c'est à suivre bybye !


	4. Scène 3 Prise 0

Encore une journée qui avait beaucoup trop bien commencé. Ils avaient dû se donner le mot pour me rendre dingue avant la fin du tournage. Non je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas parano ! Je ne suis pas folle non plus ! Qui peut dire qui est fou ou non ? Ceux qui se disent fou sont souvent ceux qui y sont le moins. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Quoi qu'il puisse en être, tout avait été parfait jusque là. Un petit déjeuné et un déjeuner sans encombre, un superbe soleil, pas un souffle de vent… allons voir si du côté des acteurs tout se passe bien.

Aucune fuite à déplorer, tout le monde semble être présent et de bonne humeur. Un sourire par-ci, un éclat de rire par là, Aphrodite qui passe torse nu… Oups ! Attention la marche. Ca m'apprendra à regarder ailleurs tiens ! Enfin vous l'aurez deviné : une journée de rêve… donc il allait arriver quelque chose.

Je continuais tranquillement ma marche jusqu'au lieu du tournage (après avoir failli faire un léger détour… une subite envie de poisson que voulez vous) avec un pressentiment qui, s'il se mesurait, devait atteindre le sommet du Kilimandjaro.

Sur le plateau tout était en place, caméra comme acteurs. Je levais les yeux au ciel, toujours bleu et sans un seul nuage en vue. Les costumes étaient impeccables et tout l'éclairage et autre bazar électronique fonctionnaient. Me faisais-je des idées ? Tout allait-il finalement bien se passer ? J'avoue l'avoir cru… une demi-seconde. A peine m'étais-je installée à côté de la caméra que Seiya s'approchai avec la tête de quelqu'un qui allait sans conteste trouver le moyen de m'énerver.

**- Pourquoi quittes-tu ta place ?**, lui demandais-je avec le faible espoir que sa réponse n'ait pas d'incidence sur le tournage.

**- Je refuse de tourner.**

On se la refait celle là ? J'ai du mal comprendre. Ou alors c'est là que j'éclate de rire et que je le félicite pour sa blague ? Non plus ? Je me tournai vers mon caméraman qui pour une fois ne riait pas (note à moi-même : il faut que je le garde celui-là) puis fit de nouveau face à Seiya.

**- Je suppose que tu plaisante.**

**- Absolument pas !**

Pourquoi je m'y attendais ?

**- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?**

Restons calme le maximum de temps possible. Le frapper tout de suite ne m'apporterais probablement rien, mis à part bien sur le simple plaisir de lui mettre mon poing au milieu du visage.

**- Alors **?, insistais-je.

**- J'avais prévu un truc aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envi de le remettre à plus tard.**

Du calme, ne nous énervons pas. Le meurtre n'est pas autorisé dans cet Etat. Ca à quel gout le cheval volant ?

**- Je peux savoir ce qui est plus important qu'une scène ? Tu as signé un contrat il me semble.**

**- Oui et bien c'est plus important c'est tout.**

Mon pied commençait à frapper nerveusement le sol et je sentais une douleur me ronger les tempes.

**- Ecoutes-moi bien je ne répèterais pas. Je me moque de ce que tu fais en dehors. Tu pourrais bien aller te jeter du haut de la falaise peu m'importe. Mais pendant les heures de tournage tu es ici et tu fais ce que je te dis de faire !**

**- J'ai pas envi cette fois.**

Non mais j'ai le droit de le tuer là, non ? Toujours pas ? Quelle injustice !

**- Que quelqu'un le frappe pour moi**, soupirais-je.

**- Bon ben j'y vais alors.**

Et il s'éloignait déjà. J'ai besoin de lui et il se tire. Mais j'allais vraiment le tuer ce canasson ! Je pris mon mégaphone à la puissance maximale.

**- REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !**

J'avais dû assourdir la moitié de mon équipe mais qu'importe. Ce stupide baudet n'allait quand même pas de tirer comme ça !

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Tu te paye ma tête ? Retourne à ta place, tu feras ce que tu veux après !**

**- Mais c'est maintenant que je veux faire ce que je veux !**

Qu'est-ce que tu as donc prévu de si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre ?

**- La sieste…**

Ce n'était pas Seiya qui m'avais répondu mais Ikky. Il était resté à sa place depuis le début.

**- J'ose espérer que c'est une blague.**

A voir la tête que faisait maintenant ce qui me servait de Pégase, c'était tout à fait sérieux et croyez moi ou non, j'avais du mal à y croire.

**- Tu nous plante pour aller roupiller ?**

**- Mais j'ai rien dormis de la nuit. Je l'aurais fait après cette scène.**

**- HORS DE QUESTION ! J'ai des délais à respecter et on ne peut que pendant cette période, après le soleil décline ! Alors tu te bouges, tu retournes à ta place !**

**- Sinon ?**

**- Sinon je te divise ton salaire par deux ET JE ME SERS DE CE QU'IL RESTE POUR RACHETER TA BARAQUE ET TE METTRE A LA PORTE !**

Après une grimace, un long soupir et une paire de mains fourrées au fond de deux poches, notre mulet ailé décida de se remettre à sa place. Le résultat ? Il a tellement mal joué son rôle qu'on a dû tout recommencer le lendemain. Je crois que je vais vraiment me mettre à manger du cheval.

* * *

On va finir par croire que je lui en veux à ce pauvre Seiya xD

Rassurez-vous, je suis contre l'hippophagie


	5. Scène 4 Prise 0

_Voilà la suite des délires du cinéma de nos héros favoris, bonne lecture_

* * *

On ne peut pas parler de Saint Seiya sans faire référence à… Seiya ! Certes mais aussi au chapitre glacial d'Asgard, donc je vous offre cette référence. Eh oui, je fais encore tout dans le désordre mais il va falloir vous y faire parce que je ne compte pas changer de méthode même si vous me faites des yeux larmoyants (je ne me contrains pas sous la menace non plus alors ne vous fatiguez pas).

La première grande constatation a été de ne pas pouvoir tourner cette partie en Grèce. Oui parce que le jour où vous verrez des glaciers haut comme des immeubles au bord de la mer Egée, prenez des photos et emmenez-les au gouvernement car la fin du monde sera proche. Passons, nous avons donc déménagé acteurs, animaux et matériel dans un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, couvert de neige et de glace. Pour dire, c'était tellement perdu qu'il n'y avait même pas un phoque ou un pingouin pour nous accueillir (Shun était très déçu).

La deuxième constatation fut une logique élémentaire : la glace c'est gelé (oui, merci pour cette remarque qui a changé la vie de tous ceux présents ici) mais en plus ça glisse ! A voir vos mines réjouies, je me doute que vous avez envie que je vous raconte en détails les plus belles gamelles. Ce sera pour plus tard s'il me reste du temps (et paf ! Ca c'est fait). Je peux juste vous dire pour l'instant que c'est un excellent prétexte pour être rattrapée par les bras d'un de ces beaux jeunes hommes qui passait justement par là au même moment. Quelle coïncidence ! J'ai dû tomber une bonne douzaine de fois. Ca doit être ce qu'on appelle la maladresse… je ne suis pas crédible ? Je m'en moque, na !

Je passerais assez rapidement sur les péripéties du montage du décor. Tel que vous les voyez, le palais, les maisons et tous autres bâtiments sont debout, solides et fiers de résister aux tempêtes mais ce ne sont que des façades. C'est la magie du cinéma comme on dit. La statue d'Odin mesure en réalité 1m20, vous vous imaginez tout ce qu'on peut faire avec l'informatique ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas intéressant je le conçois. Passons sans plus attendre aux problèmes techniques qui vous font rire (vous voyez que je pense à vous quand même).

Tout a commencé avec l'installation du plateau mouvant (vu que les chevaliers de Bronze passent le plus clair de leur temps à grimper des marches c'est très utile). On a donc placé les rails du bas jusqu'en haut et nos techniciens, après l'avoir monté, ont voulu tester la mobilité du plateau. Petite erreur de parcours, la glace et les circuits électriques ne font pas bon couple. J'ai vu mon-dit plateau dévaler les rails du palais jusqu'à la banquise avec une vitesse à rendre jaloux les TGV flambant neufs. Les Dieux d'Asgard en sont témoins, je porte la poisse partout où je vais ! En effet, non content de finir une centaine de mètres plus bas, il a trouvé amusant de se faire éjecter des rails et le plateau mouvant s'est transformer en plateau volant puis en plateau plongeant et enfin en plateau flottant avec toute la tribu d'idiots en bas qui se sont contentés de le regarder passer avec des « Oh » d'admiration. Y a des licenciements qui se perdent moi je vous le dit. Heureusement que la caméra n'y était pas encore fixée, j'aurais prié pour qu'elle leur tombe dessus… mais là n'est pas la question.

Nous avons donc descendu les marches encore plus rapidement que Seiya et ses amis les montent (ce n'est pas difficile en même temps me diriez-vous) pour faire état de l'étendu des dégâts. Mon pauvre tas de ferrailles était tout bonnement en train de se noyer. Et nous voila a essayer d'imiter fièrement Thierry la fronde avec une bouée de sauvetage pour attraper l'unique roue qui n'était pas encore immergée de mon pauvre plateau qu'on entendait crier (même si tout le monde assurait qu'il s'agissait de mouettes de passage) Rassurez-vous, on a pu le sauver avant qu'il ne gèle et le remettre en place mais comme ce genre d'ennui n'arrive jamais seul, passons à la suite sans plus tarder

Après multiples blessures, chutes et autres pertes de temps du même genre, nous sommes vaillamment arrivé au premier jour de tournage Croyez-moi, après avoir vu notre fierté lapidée à coup de boulons et de tournevis ça fait du bien. Ainsi, le jour s'est levé sur cette immensité gelée et nous avons trainé nos acteurs au bungalow maquillage (en luge, hu hu j'en ris encore) Pour nos 5 habitués tout c'est bien passé hormis le fait d'avoir dû les expulser des bungalow à coup de…luge (ouep -20° bras nus, même pas peur). Par contre quand il a fallu passer au prétendu Asgardiens on a eu comme un souci. Je tiens avant tout à déclarer officiellement que NON nous ne trichons pas sur les couleurs des yeux de nos acteurs SAUF… pour ceux d'Asgard (et ceux de Shiryu quand il joue l'aveugle puis ceux de Myu, d'Eurydice et d'autre du même genre pour des raisons logiques). On veut bien faire des efforts mais trouver des hommes avec des yeux pareils c'est clairement improbable donc nous avons eu recourt à des lentilles de couleurs… qu'on a laissé dehors. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… on s'est retrouvé avec les plus beaux glaçons d'halloween qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Des yeux multicolores gelés. Et dire que ces saletés m'ont coutés une fortune, quel gachis. Heureusement les fournisseurs ont pu m'en parachuter d'autre (je les soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de viser les jumeaux d'ailleurs), bref.

Le décor ? Ok. Le maquillage ? Ok. Les acteurs ? Un peu bleus mais Ok. Et maintenant, que nous manque-t-il ? Une bande son des schtroumph ? On va éviter, merci. Et puis la réponse arrive comme un coup de patte en pleine tête : les loups, l'ours, les chevaux !

**- Les phoques !**

**- Shun la ferme à la fin !**

Revenons-en à nos bestioles plutôt. Avec tous ces incidents on n'a même pas eu le temps de les habituer au lieu. Pour les chevaux ça ne pose pas trop de problème mais les loups c'est une tout autre histoire (ah et il y a un lapin aussi et des oiseaux mais bon). On a commencé par ouvrir les cages, de toute façon on avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps alors une heure de plus ou de moins quand le soleil ne se couche pas ce n'est pas un problème. Je disais donc, nous avons ouvert les cages. C'était amusant de voir la moitié des techniciens fuir en courant, j'aurais dû leur dire que les loups étaient domestiqués. Enfin peu importe, il y a plus intéressant qu'une bande de mecs effrayés par des toutous. Les premiers pas de ces animaux sur la glace par exemple. Entre ceux qui n'osent pas et ceux qui y vont de bon cœur mais ne font pas deux mètres sans se retrouver la truffe dans la neige, nous avions de quoi rire. N'appelez pas la SPA ! Je vous assure qu'aucun animal n'a été blessé pendant le tournage, on s'est juste bien payé leur tête c'est tout. Par contre on a eu beaucoup de mal à leur donner une apparence de bête sauvage. Je ne me suis même pas amusé à compter le nombre de scène ratée à cause d'un loup qui venait se faire caresser par un acteur ou un membre de l'équipe de tournage (sans parler de Shun qui leur courrait après pour jouer avec eux). L'ours par contre s'est tout de suite sentit bien et décidait même d'attaquer sans qu'on le lui demande. On va s'en faire un beau manteau tiens. Reposez ce téléphone ! Je plaisantais !

Après tous ces incidents plus ou moins techniques et une semaine de retard, nous avons pu tourner le chapitre Asgard dans son intégralité. Ca n'a pas été sans peine comme on dit mais bon, ça en valait tout de même le coup.

Je pense n'avoir rien oublié… Comment ? Les chutes ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon, comme il me reste un peu de temps je vais vous en détailler une ou deux. Nous avons eu droit à des phénomènes pour le moins… j'allais dire étrange mais risible doit être le mieux adapté. Dans le palmarès des plus belles gamelles je place en tête… (roulement de tambour* mon technicien éclaireur avec sa glissade improvisée sur le ventre digne d'un manchot empereur (bras en avant s'il vous plaît). Tout ça parce qu'il s'est prit un fil qui trainait. Ensuite nous avons Saori qui en tentant de rester immobile, battait des ailes toutes les 2 minutes et 27 secondes (imaginez le nombre d'heure qu'elle est restée comme ça pour que vous puissiez la voir 10 minutes en train de faire l'épouvantail doré). Puis nous avons Mime qui a eu bien du mal à rester assis sans glisser sur ses ruines couvertes de glace et qui lui gelait le… enfin vous m'avez comprise. Evidemment nous avons les jumeaux où, automatiquement, quand l'un des deux tombait le subterfuge du camouflage dans l'ombre était réduit à néant… j'en passe et des moins drôles.

Il est donc temps de nous dire au revoir pour cette fois et à la prochaine. Portez-vous bien d'ici là, attention à la glace et aux ours polaires.

* * *

_**Et voilà, en espérant que ça vous plait et que ça vous plaira encore...**_


End file.
